Escape
by jellymic98
Summary: This is oneshot. It tells that when 5-years old Faramir escape from his home and sented to other family.


Everything started in 2983. King Denethor had second son. Son called Faramir. Faramir had older brother; Boromir. Boromir were 5 years older than Faramir. Boromir dreamed to be soldier and that he could fight for his people. When Faramir grew, he wanted to know more about legends and learn to play music. Being soldier didn't fascinate Faramir. He loved his people but wars scared him. Denethor didn't like that Faramir didn't want to be a soldier. King despises him. Faramir loved his Father and Mother, but he didn't get response from them. Month before Faramir was turning to six, his mom died. She died for miserable. That was big thing for whole kingdom. Including to Denethor, Faramir and Boromir. Denethor blame Faramir for everything. 6-years old boy wasn't able to work with that kind of blames. He ran away.

10-years old boy walked in sandy road. '' Dad? What if I get really big fish? '' Boy asked. '' Then we could take that to home and mom could bake huge fish cake. '' Older man said to boy. Boy giggled to his words. '' How long we have to walk? '' Boy asked. '' It isn't long way from here anymore, Faramir. '' Man said. '' Okey. '' Faramir smiled. They walked half mail to north and then they arrived to beautiful small lake. They started fishing. They fished a half hour and then they stopped. '' It's stupid, fishes are stupid. '' Faramir snorted. '' No they aren't Faramir. Fishes are wonderful creatures. '' Said Man. '' You'll learn that when you'll grown. '' Faramir sat down to cold stone and watched nauseated man. Faramir didn't like to chat about his future. He didn't remember lot of the time before he leaved the Kingdom but still he remembers that he always heard from people what he will be and do in the future. Faramir didn't remember anything about his Kingdom life. He forget that he had a family and that he were prince. Of course he remembered boy who was really important to him and mean man who always said what to do. But he didn't remember who they were. '' Have we something to eat? '' Faramir asked. He was starving. '' There's few sandwich what mommy made for us. '' Man said. He took bag. On the bag were little not; '' To Faramir and Vigor '' Vigor were man's name. He put the note to his pocket and opened the bag. He gave one sandwich to Faramir and started eating his own sandwich. For while they ate and then Vigor asked; '' Are you ready? '' Faramir nodded and stood up.

They came back to little village a hour ago. It was really tiny, only hundred people in there. Faramir was running in the forest like he usually did. He liked to think that he was running with a wind. Faramir knew to forest like his own pockets, he knew every single rock and three. He knew that there were little river close the place where he were running now – that was the place where Faramir was heading.

Finally he came to there. He stopped running and was going to drink from the river, but he saw someone standing there. He got a bow and lots of arrows. Faramir was always thinking that he was only one who knew about the river. Guess he was wrong. Faramir was pit scared about those arrows, but still he took all his courage and asked; '' Who are you? '' The voice what came out from Faramir's mouth was weak and you could see scar from it. Boy haven't saw Faramir standing in forest until Faramir asked about him. The Boy had dark brown curly hair, he was about 14-16 –years old Faramir guessed. '' Who are you`? '' Boy asked and not answered to Faramir's questions. '' I asked first, so my question first. if you tell who you are, I'll tell who I am. '' Faramir said pit more bravely. '' I'm Boromir, son of Denethor. '' Boy said. '' Now, you turn, who are you? '' Boromir asked. '' I'm Faramir. '' said. He was wondering why Boromir said who's song he were, in Faramir's village no one said about that way, of course he knew that some on did. '' I'm song of vigor, if you'll like to know. '' Faramir continued. '' Funny actually, I had a brother called Faramir, but he left. He left because of my father – or that's what I like to think. It does not feel good to think that he would left because me. '' Boromir said. His voice sounded familiar to Faramir but he didn't get any idea where the voice where familiar. He thought that he never saw boy's face before. Faramir smiled when he listened Boromir's story. Faramir sat on the rock and asked from Boromir. '' Could you tell about him more, I like stories? '' '' Sure, '' Boromir said. '' I miss him very much, but I don't remember much of him. He was so young when he ran away. It's sad to think that he maybe is dead now. I don't think its possible to live so long without having 4 meals in a day and sleep in the bed. I mean, it's possible for 3 weeks or couple months but 4 years. No. No I don't think so. Faramir liked music and arts. Dad hated that. he wanted that we both be soldiers. '' Faramir didn't see the story being anyway sad, so he was wondering; '' So, Why did you brother leave? '' Some way that other Faramir seems pretty same as Faramir at his self was. '' Our mother died when Faramir was 5 and I was 10 –'' '' I'm Sorry. '' Faramir interrupted. '' Thank you, our father Denethor, he was blamed Faramir about the dead. After that, I don't really know why exactly he left. '' Faramir just had flashback; _Faramir was crying in this same forest. It was rainin.g He was lot younger and he was totally scared and really really was so tired of runnin' that he just fell in the ground and pry to some god that he never thought would be he was lying in the wet grass rain washed him heair softly. Little while waiting he felt like his prays would be answered some man came to forest. He were hunting and suddenly he heard child's crying. '' Are you ok? Are you alone? '' Vigor asked when he found the child. Faramir didn't say anything. His mom always told him; ' Never talk to strangers '. '' You must be so cold and wet. '' Vigor said. '' I'm a washable '' Little-Faramir whispered. Man laughed and helped Faramir up. '' I'm Vigor by the way. '' he said. '' I'm Faramir. '' '' Well Faramir, lets go. I take you to my house, my wife can give you nice cup a tea and give you some dry clothes. '' Vigor said._ Faramir fliched and watched Boromir and asked, question what sounded really stupid. '' Was that rainy day? The day when you brother escape. '' You could see in Boromir's looked how he hated that Faramir said escape and not run away. '' Well, maybe. I don't remember! '' Boromir said and stood up from the river. '' I must be going, dad's must be wondering where I am. It was nice to chat Faramir. '' Boromir said, and after that he was lost in a forest. When Boromir was gone, Faramir stood up and said quietly; '' But I think that I'm _your _brother '' he knew that Boromir didn't hear that, but still Faramir whished that he would. _**The End**_


End file.
